


Lost and Regained Godhood

by laughingatlemons



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Fictional Mythology, Gen, freeform poetry, headcanons about vaati........., i guess. its sorta written in that sort of structure, villain backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingatlemons/pseuds/laughingatlemons
Summary: Once, there was a god of the winds and weather.





	Lost and Regained Godhood

Once, there was a god of the winds and weather.

He painted the clouds into the sky, and played the wind like an instrument.

Quite a fickle and mischievous god was he.

He decided, one ill-fated occasion, to be reborn into the world of Minish mortals.

In his new life, he was taken in by a famed sage and craftsman--

This seemingly innocuous act of charity would be the downfall of a god.

His research of human history, an exposure to evil and strife,

enchanted him, and an evil desire blossomed within him.

A creation of his mentor's was too strong a temptation;

He stole it, and it gave him a power more varied but just as strong as he was once.

With this new, extreme power, he sought conquest.

A hero stopped his rampage with a sword.

His spirit died, but his rage, his evil, his wrath, remained.

An immortal demon spawned from a misled god.

Not one person noted that the skies were no longer hand-painted and the winds hollow.


End file.
